This invention relates generally to vehicle seating and more particularly to a tourist/coach class aircraft seating arrangement. Aircraft seating is typically divided into various classes, for example first class, business class, and coach or tourist class. For each class of seating, an individual passenger is allotted a preselected amount of space (both area and volume). First-class seats provide the most individual space, and also may include features to improve comfort, such as fully reclining sleeper functions. In contrast, the tourist/coach class is provided with a relatively small amount of space, in order to provide the most efficient transportation and lowest cost. However, this space limitation can produce passenger discomfort or possibly even physical ailments, and also makes it difficult for a passenger to find a comfortable position in which to sleep on long flights.
To alleviate discomfort, it is advantageous for a passenger to sit or lie in various non-conventional positions during a flight. Unfortunately, prior art coach class seats do not readily accommodate varied seating positions. Accordingly, there is a need for a tourist/coach class seat which allows a passenger to sit in various comfortable positions while meeting limited space constraints.